justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau City
Panau City is a city in Just Cause 2. Special relevance Panau City is the administrative capital, financial capital and by far the largest city of Panau. The mayor of Panau City is Fatimah Umma, since 2006. It is the only city in Panau of significant size and contains a very large proportion of Panau's population, estimated 60'000-200'000. The city was founded by the Dutch, as "De Rode" in 1651, and later renamed by the British, as "New London" in 1658. Razak Razman was born there - according to his profile on the PDA database. Appearance It consists of the Financial, Park, Docks and Residential districts. The city is characterised by gleaming skyscrapers and huge bridges, a leftover from the previous capitalistic democracy before the nation fell into the grip of Baby Panay. There is a lot of infrastructure around the city as well, including a modern motorway system, which connects the city districts to each other and the rest of Panau. The streets of the City are not as busy as other major cities, possibly due to the oppressive military presence. The highest of the skyscrapers is Burj Panau. History Panau City was settled by colonists and made it a thriving port. The oldest part has been destroyed but it used to be in the harbour. Geography Panau City spans four islands, containing the four internal city districts of Financial, Residential, Park and Docks. Two districts are in the Ramai Rakyat Islands influential area, while the other two, Park and Financial districts, are in the West Tanah Raya influential area. However, all of the districts are geographically in the Ramai Rakyat Islands . Lautan Lama Desert, Panau Tengah Bay and the Berawan Besar Mountains all border the city, giving a spectacular view of a variety of biomes from the city's tall skyscrapers. The most western island, Docks district, is larger than it appears on the map. The island extends further into every direction, other than at the docks. The design of this city might have been inspired by Bangkok in Thailand and Singapore. Financial District Holds the most of the skyscrapers, like Burj Panau and Demam Tinggi Tower. Most skyscrapers here are standing on large basement buildings, where shops can be found. A water channel goes through the district. A lot of helicopters can be found on the rooftop helipads. The administrative center of the country, and somewhere there the Panauan government HQ can be found, but not known where. This is the hardest settlement in the game to complete, due to the many items, and the high skyscrapers hiding some of the Sabotage destructible objects. In the north part of the district there's a medium-sized park. In the eastern part there's a checkpoint with road access to the Ramai Rakyat highway. A common place to find collectibles is on box-shaped billboards on medium-height buildings. *12 Gas Stations. **48 Gas Pumps *19 Water Towers. (could be less or more) *5 Propaganda Trailers. *9 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues. *A lot of Collectable Items. Park District Holds few tall skyscrapers, but a very large park, giving the district its name. Has some approaching glitches related to that the icon does not always show up instantly. This is the settlement in Panau filled with the largest amount of Sabotage Destructible Objects at the same place; over 110 objects spawns here. *46 Water Towers *11 Gas Stations **44 Gas Pumps *13 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues *6 Propaganda Trailers *Colonel Chaerul Tunko *Colonel Saravanan *Colonel Abdul Ishak *Colonel Loo Won Fui *A lot of Collectable Items . Docks District The Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor can be found on the east side of the island. The smallest district, and only one tall skyscraper can be found there. This is the easiest district to be completed. It's recommended to complete "Free Trade" before trying to complete this district, as there are SAMs in the harbor. *6 Gas Stations. **24 Gas Pumps *5 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues. *6 Propaganda Trailers. *20-23 Water Towers. *Colonel Yuan. *Colonel Tengku Baba. *A lot of Collectable Items. Residental District Most citizens in the city live here. Some high skyscrapers can be found here, mainly in the west part of the district, such as the Tangga Ke Syurga Tower. The district is clustered with Drug Drops, so these will easily be found. There's a small airstrip with a Pell Silverbolt 6 and a lone Fuel Depot to the south-east of the district, at the end of a small dirt road. Be advised that destroying the depot will damage the plane, as it's spawned right next to it. There's a small channel going through the center of the district. In the eastern part there's a checkpoint with road access to the Ramai Rakyat highway. *12 Gas Stations. **48 Gas Pumps *1 Fuel Depot *9 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues (May not be the exact number) *6 Propaganda Trailers *28 Water Towers *A lot of Collectable Items. *Colonel Bachtiar Saleh. *Colonel Rajah Idis. *Colonel Sutan. Faction influence The city is split into two areas of faction influence: the south (Docks and Residential districts) is under the influence of the Roaches, while the north (Park and Financial districts) is under the influence of the Ular Boys. Transport The city's motorway system connects the four islands by a series of huge cable suspended bridges and elevated roads over the city's buildings and water. There is also a good network of roads in the city, giving cars easy access to every district. Panau International Airport lies just 2 km east of the city and the large port in the west of the city makes for excellent access for planes and boats also. See also: Panau Motorway/Highway System. Missions A lot of missions are found in the area. Roaches *The Red or the Blue One?. *Paparazzi Pursuit. Ular Boys *Above the Law. *One Deadly Sin. Races *Burj Panau - Link goes to the tower's page. * Demam Tinggi Tower Jump. *Emergency Call. *Twin Dive. *Utara Brigde Insanity. *Slingshot Galore. *Bridge of Death *Financial District Frenzy. *Tangga Ke Syurga BASE jump. *Barat Bridge Insanity. *Backstage Pass. *Panau Ciy Speed freak. *Parks District Bugrun. *South City Speeding. *Ace's High. *Harbormaster. *Panau City Bridge Ballet. *Panau City Parks Challenge. *Panau City Slingalong. Items of interest in the area Races and collectible items Main articles: Races and Collectable Items in Panau. There are plenty of both throughout the city. Airport Main article: Panau International Airport. Panau City is home to Panau International Airport, which is no longer an international carrier due to the regime change. It is the largest and by far most modern commercial airport facility in the country. One can see airliners, light passenger jets and military helicopters on the tarmac, which is restricted by the military. Racetrack Main article: Bandar Selekeh. A racetrack can be found off the motorway, connecting the capital to the mainland and racers in expensive sports cars can often be seen speeding around the track. See also: Easter Eggs. Hot air balloon The Hot air balloon is south-west of the airport, slightly to the north of the most southern motorway. Between the hills: X:7390; Y:16150. Gallery Seal of Panau City.png|The seal of Panau City. Panau City.jpg|View of the financial district from a beach nearby. Panau City Map.png|Map view. Panau City (map).png|Location of the city. Demam Tinggi Tower.png|View of the financial district in the early sunset. The skyscrapers starts to light up. Burj Panau (2).jpg|Burj Panau, the highest building in the city. Panau City Residental District.jpg|Residental District. Panau City Residental District (2).jpg|View over the city from one of the skyskrapers in Residental District. Skydiving at Panau City M1 bridge.jpg|The M1 bridge. Parachuting at Panau City.png|Parachuting in the city. Panau City (2).jpg|Residental District. Panau City Parks district.bmp|Parks district. Financial is seen in the background. Panau City Financial District.jpg|Financial District. Panau City highway bridge Mancini Cavallo 1001.jpg|A Mancini Cavallo 1001 on the highway bridge. Columbi Excelsior in Panau City.jpg|A Columbi Excelsior limousine. Panau City Financial District (2).jpg|Financial, seen from Residental district. Panau City bridge 2.jpg|The highway. Mullen Skeeter Eagle (modified).jpg|A modified Mullen Skeeter Eagle at Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Cities